just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Honoka Kōsaka
Honoka Kōsaka is a 15-years old freshman high school girl from Otonokizaka High School and the main protagonist of Love Live! The School Idol Project. Appearance Honoka has orange hair that reach just below her shoulders. She sports a pony tail right of her side of her hair which is usually kept in that fashion with a yellow hair ribbon. The left front of her hair is kept up, which exposes that side of her forehead. Honoka has pure blue eyes and her three sizes are H 82, W 58 and B 78. Personality An optimistic and cheery girl, Honoka is one to never be afraid to take risks if it means accomplishing something for both herself and her friends. As stated by her best friend, Kotori, once Honoka has her mind set on something, it is almost impossible to stop her from doing so. Honoka is always in a good mood and is almost never seen without her usual energetic smile, which is considered by her mother and friends as her main charm. Background Honoka lives in Akihabara, Tokyo in a neighboring district. She is the oldest child between her and her younger sister, Yukiho, and is childhood friends with Kotori Minami, Eli Ayase and another boy whom she used to call by the nickname of "Kio". Honoka's family runs a Japanese Sweets shop which her mother runs, though she occasionally helps run the place along with her younger sister, Yukiho. Her father is a package driver working for a sales company. Story [ To be Added... ] Relationships Family 'Mrs. Kōsaka:' Honoka's mother. 'Mr. Kōsaka:' Honoka's father. 'Yukiho Kōsaka:' Honoka's younger sister. Friends 'Kotori Minami:' Honoka's childhood bestfriend. Both Honoka and Kotori have been friends since they were little as both of their mothers were also close and that they are close neighbors. Honoka and Kotori often played with each other back when they were kids, even at the time when they first met Eli and their other childhood friend, a boy named Kio. The two have attended the same schools even now in high school. The two are almost inseperable with some issues as Kotori often relies on Honoka when it comes to making decisions and Honoka constantly dragging Kotori to nearly anything she does. Nevertheless, the two are very close and have a strong bond with each other. 'Eli Ayase:' Honoka's childhood friend. Honoka and Eli have known each other since they were in first grade right after Eli transferred to Honoka's primary school at that time when she and her family moved in to Japan. Honoka had become friends with Eli when the latter scared off two boys that were trying to bully her and Kotori. Since then Honoka has looked up to Eli as like an older sister, with Eli treating Honoka as if she was were her own younger sister. Though as of recent, Eli seems to be hostile towards Honoka for some unknown reason. 'Kio:' Honoka's childhood friend. Trivia *Honoka only had one hair ribbon in the original franchise which was yellow. Here she has two more; a blue one and a pink one. Category:Love Live! Character